disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elastigirl
Helen Parr (alias Elastigirl) is a character from Disney/Pixar's 2004 film The Incredibles. She is voiced by Holly Hunter. Personality In her early years, Elastigirl seemed to be a feminist, both adamant to break the "glass ceiling" that Supers were a predominantly male profession and that there is no way she would marry. Life had other plans for her, however. Mr. Incredible had managed to be so dazzling that she broke down and agreed to marry him. Shortly after their wedding, a chain reaction of events results in Supers being outlawed by the U.S. government. Since it was illegal to be a Super, her goal of becoming a prominent superheroine was made a moot point. Elastigirl then changed her feminist stance to a more traditionist one; becoming a housewife and devoting her effort to being a good wife and mother. She is best able to adjust to the anti-Super law by renouncing her carrer as Elastigirl; however she still uses her superpowers occasionally in the Parr's private residence to aid her in housework and keep her three children under control. Her biggest concern is that since both she and Mr. Incredible were superheroes, their marriage has begat "superkids"; and she does not want her children breaking the anti-Super law as opposed to her husband, who takes the stance that the kids needs to mature naturally. Appearances The Incredibles She is an elastic and dexterious superheroine. She can stretch any part of her body to great lengths, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Helen is married to Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), and they have 3 kids: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. At the beginning of the film, Helen marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name was "Truax"). After the supers are outlawed and go to ground, Elastigirl (as Helen Parr) becomes a homemaker, and tries to help the family adjust to a normal life. She does use her super powers in private to control her rowdy family. Bob, however, doesn't adjust happily to civilian life, and Helen eventually finds out that he's sneaking out trying to fight crime with Frozone (Lucius Best), using the cover story that they're going bowling, leading to conflict between Helen and Bob. Bob (as Mr. Incredible) is lured by Syndrome to his private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which Mr. Incredible must disable a formidable weapon called the Omnidroid 08. Later, Helen finds a strand of platinum blonde hair on Bob's clothes, hears Bob talking on the phone to his contact, Mirage, and becomes suspicious. After Mr. Incredible is lured back to the island by Syndrome, who intends to kill him, Helen learns that Bob is in danger. She borrows a jet from a friend to journey to the island, but during her flight, finds Violet and Dash stowed away. The plane is destroyed by enemy fire, but Helen parachutes to safety with her kids, and make it to shore. Before leaving the safety of a cave in order to save Bob, Helen tries to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes, but she also has to warn both Violet and Dash that their enemies are merciless killers, and tells them to use their powers to protect themselves at all costs. She then leaves the two in the cave and goes off to save Bob. On the way, she couldn't help to look in a hallway mirror how her body look in her new supersuit and for her concern, she sees that the size of her hips and butt look bigger, plumpier, and firmer than their former shape. She also ran into trouble when parts of her body got caught in doors while hiding from Syndrome's security guards. She manages to defeat the guards by knocking one out, one of the gaurds with her foot, then using her massive butt to knock out two more. During Helen's journey, Syndrome's assistant, Mirage, who lured Mr. Incredible to the island as his contact, has a change of heart, and frees Mr. Incredible. Even though Mr. Incredible was led to believe that his wife and kids are dead, Mirage tells him that they're alive, and when he hugs her gratitude, Helen walks in on them. Helen punches Mirage (knocking her out), originally believing Bob to have been committing adultery with Mirage. However, she does accept Bob's truthful statement that Mirage hired him and nothing more. After some initial awkwardness and tension, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl escape. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash manage to acquit themselves well after they're attacked by Syndrome's security force. Syndrome recaptures the entire family, and reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. The Parrs escape again, and manage to journey back to Metroville, where they, along with Frozone, destroy the Omnidroid v.10. Back at their house, they are confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Bob and Helen manage to retrieve Jack-Jack by letting Bob throw Helen to Jack-Jack, catching him. After Bob throws his car at Syndrome's plane, Syndrome is killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet, also resulting in the explosion of his plane. The Incredibles comic book Helen takes story focus in a few of the arcs of the series. In the original Family Matters miniseries, the matriarch of the new neighbors is revealed to be one of her old foes, a chemist called Organa. She sought to de-power the family with a power removal formula placed in cookies she offered the family, though only Bob would be affected. She is eventually devolved into an ape by a De-evolution bomb created by Futur1on Dash uses against her. In the storyline Secrets and Lies, she and Mirage are paired together on a mission to take out a resurgent Bomb Voyage in Paris, along with Xerek, revealed to have been Helen's Ex-Boyfriend in the glory days before being prematurely aged. Xerek deliberately planned for Helen to come to her, thinking it would prove a point of her breaking Bob's trust and seeking to relive the glory days, though she and Mirage simply laugh it off that Helen believes her life with Bob is not a waste and Xerek's the one more obsessed with the past. In the end, this is merely a ruse for Xerek to be taken into custody so he can subsequently take control of the prison and bring all the villains together for his ultimate scheme. Disney Parks Elastigirl is a meetable character at the Disney Parks. Gallery Elastigirlyoung.JPG|Elastigirl as a young woman Me and Mrs. Incredible.jpg|Mrs. Incredible at Disney's Hollywood Studios Mrs. Incredible.jpg Trivia *Elastigirl shares a powerset with Mr. Fantastic of Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four. Other members of the family have counterparts in the team. Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Category:Pixar Deuteragonists